A motorcycle is one type of wheeled cycle that is operated by the coordinated use of hand and foot controls. It is typical to have the clutch lever mounted on the left side of the handlebars for actuation by the operator's left hand, and to have the front brake lever and the hand throttle control mounted on the right side of the handlebars for actuation by the operator's right hand to operate the front wheel brake and the engine throttle respectively. The transmission shift lever, or shift pedal, is typically located at the lower left side of the motorcycle on the transmission where it can be operated by the operator's left foot to shift transmission gears. The rear brake pedal is typically located at the lower right side of the motorcycle where it can be depressed by the operator's right foot to apply the rear wheel brake.